


Priceless

by stardustwhiskeyhoney



Series: Crack Fics : The Collection [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bribery, Crack, Exhibitionism, M/M, Summer Watches Rick and Morty Squanching Lmao, Voyeurism, Yeah Because Apparently They're Into That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwhiskeyhoney/pseuds/stardustwhiskeyhoney
Summary: “You know Sumsum, I’m not paying you a hundred bucks a minute to sit there and fucking update your basic ass Instagram.”“Isn’t enough I have to hear Morty call you ‘grandaddy’?"“Holy shit, Summer, keep that going. He just tightened up," Rick moans.And that was another sound that Summer never wanted to hear.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Crack Fics : The Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071287
Kudos: 66





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote crackfics while I was hospitalized just to pass the time and I shit you not, a nurse approached me to take my temperature and saw (thankfully) the 'innocent' parts of this document and told me I was doing a good job of *still expressing myself creatively* while I'm sick. If you only knew the things I'm writing, lady.

“You know Sumsum, I’m not paying you a hundred bucks a minute to sit there and fucking update your basic ass Instagram.”

“Isn’t enough I have to hear Morty call you ‘grandaddy’?"

“Holy shit, Summer, keep that going. He just tightened up," Rick moans.

And that was another sound that Summer never wanted to hear.

Her grandpa, yes her grandpa , is lying on his back at the sofa with legs bent at the knees and driven apart, while her brother is folded in half, getting the pounding of his life. This is Summer's life now, watching her baby brother getting fucked in a full nelson position.

“Yeah you little freak. You like getting kinkshamed by your older sister huh? Fucking nasty little slut~” Morty closes his eyes and nods anyway, finding the humiliation pleasurable (as Rick helpfully announced to Summer earlier) if how much pre cum he's leaking was anything to go by.

Well it’s not like she expected them to be not fucking.

Anyone with eyes would see it from a mile away. How they looked at each other. How Morty sinks into Rick’s shoulder when they’re having a Ball Fondlers marathon. How they played footsies under the dinner table while the whole family is blissfully unaware of Morty’s blushing and Rick’s smirks. She hasn’t been observing them. Totally not. They’re just so... conspicuous. It would’ve been an interesting secret to Summer. Something she can use as a bargaining chip in the future when she needs something from Rick, but to actually see them fucking fucking?

Now that was an entirely different thing.

-

It was like any other night. Summer woke up from a bad dream and went downstairs to get a glass of water. She heard creaking and moaning. She chuckled to herself and thought someone must be watching a very very vigorous sex scene on the TV at midnight. What a loser. She had to admit, it was a bad decision on her part to investigate. As she got closer and closer to the living room she suddenly realized that the moans and the creaking weren’t coming from the TV, it was coming from the people who were watching TV.

“Rick, I’m going to- I’m so close. I’m gonna-“ Morty announces like a veteran pornstar, whorish moans and all.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, come for granddaddy baby. Come for me.”

"What the actual fuck???"

Both of them, both of them NASTY INCESTUOUS FUCKERS, had the gall to whip their heads and gape at her like they weren't having sex loud enough to wake up the whole goddamn neighborhood.

"Summer, I can explain-" Rick says, his hand automatically grabbing the gun from his lab coat, the one he used when he didn't want to explain things.

She bolted from the scene and locked herself up in her room, trying as much as she could to bleach her brain from the fucked up thing she's just witnessed. Rick follows her minutes later when the shock has dissipated and she feels nothing. Not even disgust or dread. Just… nothing.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Rick lean against her door, theatrically checking his fingernails for nonexistent dirt.

“So hey, Sumsum-” Rick says, tone insouciant.

“Don’t worry. I have common sense. I won’t tell mom and dad," she deadpans, cutting to the chase. "Just pick a more appropriate place next time. Not the fucking living room couch. Like jesus, we all sit there.”

"Okay, Summer,” Rick rolls his eyes, dragging her name out like she’s the one who got caught doing something, “I guess you should have a say where or when I can fuck your baby brother.”

“Yup,” Summer agrees passively, checking her phone and doing her best to pretend she’s not having this conversation. She thinks Rick was done but he lingers for a moment, his hands still crossed against his chest and frowning deeply like he has more to say.

“And I uh- I have uh, I have a proposition for you,” Rick says nervously.

Oh no.

Rick’s never nervous about anything. It must be bad. Really really bad.

“How would you like to earn some cash?"

A bribe to keep her silence? Well, that’s actually great. “It’s a thousand bucks a month."

“It’s not that.”

“Well what is it then?”

“Morty… that little freak,” Rick mutters under his breath. “Wants you to uh- to watch.”

"What the fuck?”

“This isn’t the worst thing I’ve made you do, Summer. And you should be thankful you only have to sit and boom, you’re making bank in return for your trauma to buy whatever stupid teenage shit you want.”

Summer sighs, closing her eyes, hating herself for considering this.

“How much?”

“Ten dollars a minute.”

“A hundred bucks a minute.”

“Deal,” Rick flashes her a winner's smile. “Your baby brother doesn’t last a long time anyway.”

“Grandpa Rick that’s gross.”

“I’m just saying the truth, Sumsum."

She watches his back disappear into the stairs before she screams into her pillow.

This is… this is just business. This isn’t going to awaken something inside of her. For sure.


End file.
